Akame ga Kill: A Sister's Love
by Cnooretje
Summary: Ryōka is Tatsumi's sister, she stayed behind when he left for the capital. They always had a good relation with each other. But she has secrets where no one knows off. Secrets that can shake the entire foundations of the empire.


_Akame ga Kill: A Sister's Love_

_By : Cnooretje_

_I do not own any of these characters and probably never wil._

_WARNING: This is rated AM for a reason, there may be lemons and violence. Read at own risk. I am not a native English speaker, so if you see some grammar of vocab mistakes, please do not Grammar-Nazi. The OC i use for the story is not the main-character, Tatsumi has that honour. The story starts around the time that Tatsumi first escapes esdeath. Please comment, i will try to work in your suggestions. Flames will be ignored.  
_

_Category : Akame ga Kill fanfiction_

_Genres: Adventure, Angt_

_I will try to upload every week, but no promises! _

When I felt the first sunrays warm my skin I slowly opened my eyes, the village had already started to come to live. I heard the clatter of buckets, as they were filled in the well. The first clangs of the hammer as it started to forge the metal. And the chatter of children as they played outside.

I knew I had to get up, my chores weren't going to do themselves. I quickly got dressed while I went over the things I had to do today. First I needed to get some firewood, and after that I needed to do the dishes from last night, the laundry from this week and since my little brother was gone I needed to hunt as well.

I knew this was going to be a long day when someone yelled my name from outside. "Ryōka!" 'There we go again' I thought. People always needed my help, I was always able to shove some of this work to my little brother, but that was not going to help now. Not now that he was gone. "Yeah?" I manage to mutter, while I still tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come out young lady, I need some help with cleaning out the stables." 'Great' I thought. This day was coming along real nice.

After helping the old lady clean out the stables, and no we do not have horses, we have cows. We used to have horses, not so many but still a few, but with the taxes that the Capital was putting on us we had to sell them. I hope little brother was doing fine there in that big city, I got a small smile on my face, with Sayo an Leyasu with him he should be doing fine.

He was gone for almost 2 months now, and I still hadn't got any letters from him. Ofcourse I shouldn't be worrying about him, but that is what big sisters do right? That and making sure he ate all his danger beast soup.

While pondering about Tatsumi I hadn't noticed I was already at the edge of the forest, I looked around for some firewood. I knew I didn't need the wood to be that dry I did have a talent for lighting things after all.

After almost an hour of searching the woods for some dry or semi-dry wood I started to get irritated, there really wasn't any wood here. In my frustration I hit a tree, quite hard. A hole the size of my fist was left when I pulled my hand out. I sighed, 'Then the hard way' I thought . I started hitting the tree very hard, after about three of four hits the tree slowly stared to tilt in my direction. I hit it one more time and quickly dove out of the way when the whole tree came down.

I knew I had to get a excuse for why I dragged a whole tree towards the village, I pondered over it for a bit and came with the conclusion that the tree just fell when I was walking by. I was known for my bit destructive behavior and the fact that things usually broke when I was in the area.

I quickly put a rope around the tree as I started to haul it back to the village. The tree wasn't that large, maybe 8 meters in height and half a meter thick. 'But hey for a Teigu wearer this is not such a big deal' I thought.

I still remember the day I got my Teigu like it was yesterday. I was the day I turned five, Tatsumi was only just a baby back then. I still remember my father waking me very early that morning, it was still pitch-black outside, I asked him why we needed to go outside, he told me he would explain when we were there. We walked for what felt like hours, my father even carried me for a bit, while all the time staying silence. I knew something was up, but I did not know what.

Eventually we reached the graveyard that was situated about five miles away from the village, my father put me down on one of the headstones. He told me that he needed to explain something's about himself, something's not even Mom knew. I was getting worried now, ' what could be so important that Mom did not know about it?'

My father sat on his knees so he could look me in the eyes, pitch black meeting emerald green, he removed some of my fiery red locks from my face as he stroked my cheek. A lone tear slowly making a way down his face.

"Darling I have done something terrible, and I will not ask you to forgive me, nor will I deserve it if you did." My eyes grew big, and I immediately went over the things he could have done. "Did daddy kill someone?" I asked. My father chuckled grimly, "I wish it would be so easy as that Darling" he said.

"You see a curse goes over this family, a curse that passes on from parent to first-born, when I met your mother I didn't think about the consequences that it would have, I didn't think about you." His voice was harsh now, raspy, like it took effort to say a single word. "I betrayed you Darling, I passed the curse on to you." He was whispering now, while tears were running down his cheeks. "What is this curse Daddy?" I asked, I hadn't noticed it but I was crying too now, it hurted to see my father in pain.

"Darling…" he began "… there are things in this world called Teigu, they are weapons made by the first emperor, made to protect the people. Originally there were 48 of them, but many of them were destroyed in the great civil war 500 years ago. These Teigu came in many forms, some surrounded you with armor, some gave you superhuman strength or speed. And some give you the power to manipulate the space and objects around you. One of these Teigu, The Faiadoragon, was made for the personal adviser of the first Emperor. It was not like the other Teigu, it does not choose it's wielder, it is given over from parent to child. It is our curse, it is your curse. When you were born, I felt a moment of utter happiness mixed with a moment of utter terror. I felt the power of Faiadaragon fading in my veins, I was no longer the wielder, you were." He looked up to me now, his whole face dripping with tears, and his eyes red from the crying. " The Teigu will awaken at your fifth birthday, which is today, you should know that this Teigu, this curse should not be used in front of others, it is not something to proud of, if you show this to people…" He fell silent, I bit my lip it was clear what he was going to say next. "…they will hate you, despise you for what you are, you may never show this to anyone, unless you are forced to defend yourself or your family. And my child, I beg of you even if it is not my place to ask this of you. Please do not pass on this curse, please do not bring this curse on to your child as well."

He looked into my eyes as to put extra strength behind his words. "Now, he said a litter stricter this time, this power has to be controlled, I cannot let you walk around with a supper weapon without the knowledge of to use can I now?" I quickly nodded, still a bit confused about this Teigu thing.

I laughed grimly, my father had trained me with my Teigu from that day on, willing me to become stronger, every evening we went to train. I quickly became stronger, stronger and stronger, he started training me with different sorts of blades and weapons. He showed me how to fully utilize my Teigu, how to become one with it. But at the end of the lessons he always said: "Conceal it, don't show the world what you truly are, only in the times of need you may use your gift, your curse"

I was only 12 when my dad died. I still remember staying up late, waiting for him to return from the hunt. Tatsumi was only 7 then, he didn't understand what the fuzz was all about, he just wanted to see his dad. Me and my mother waited there for hours and hours, when the first sunrays started to his our faces we went to look for him. I still have to fight back the tears when I think about where, and how, we found him. Or what was left of him. Me and my mother got a few of my father's friends to help us find him, after a few hours of searching we decided to split up so we could cover more ground. Still remember seeing his corpse, ripped apart by danger beast, many long cuts and gashes covered what was left of him. What was left of my father. A bloody trail went from his corpse to a cave nearby, I knew I could do nothing more for father. The only thing I was thinking about was vengeance, vengeance covered in blood and flames. As I stepped into the caves a smell of death and blood hit my face, mixed with the smell of age-old and young feces. The entire walls of the caves was covered in a layer of dried blood, everywhere laid carcasses of danger beast and human alike. A sane person would have ran for their lives, a 12 year old girl would have had a heart attack. But not me, my hearth was filled with nothing but hatred. At the end of the caves I found the murderer of my father, the defiler of his corpse. A 12 meter tall Stone Drake, normally this beast would take a whole group of at least 20 seasoned hunters to take down, and even they would have considerable casualties. The Stone Drake looked like gigantic snail, with smalls legs covering the entire underside of his body, his head looked like that of a centipede, and big chunks of greyish black scales covered the entirety of his body. His eyes where a dullish black, but inside that blackness, I could see every single person this beast had ever killed. Their faces white and their eyes dull, every single one of their faces shot through my mind as the beast slowly crawled closer. And finally, when the beast head was only 2 meters away, his mouth slowly opening, getting ready to devour me, I could see my father's face, his black eyes now dull, and his once thick brown locks of hair now thin and grey. I screamed.

That is when I first let my powers go, when I first lost control of my inner Teigu, the first time I went in against my father's words. It didn't take longer than 20 seconds, in this time not only the danger beast was destroyed but the entire cave had collapsed. I managed to snap out in time to run out of the cave, but had I stood there, watching my Teigu obliterate the Stone Drake, for a moment longer I wouldn't be here today. We had the funeral a few days later, in all those days I hadn't spoken a word to anyone. People presumed that I was in shock, that I was scarred inside. But even those scars will heal they said, I will forget once, I will live on. And I tried, every day I came to the place where me and my father practiced, every day I was reminded of the fact that he was not there. But they were right, it did become easier while time went by, but the scars remained, reminding myself everyday of what my powers could summon. What destruction they brought forward if left unchecked.

I hadn't noticed that I was now at the edge of the forest. I dropped the tree off at the edge of the forest, making a mental note not to forget to pick it up later on. As I walked to the nearest houses in the village, I immediately noticed something was wrong, there were no villagers, there was no one at the well, there were no sounds of playing children, no sounds coming from the smithy, no smell of fresh baked bread coming from the bakery. I immediately creped to nearest house. While staying in the shadow of houses, trees and carts I slowly made my way through the seemingly empty village. When I heard a rough voice saying something from a few houses down the main road, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, making it near impossible to see my eyes and other features. When I rounded the corner I came upon I sight I never thought I would ever see. All the villagers were rounded up on the main square of the village, all of them on their knees, with their heads behind their heads. On top of one of the crates stood a soldier, looking around like he thought that he was a god. A group of soldiers stood next to him, holding their rifles aimed at the villagers.

"You have not paid your taxes for this year yet." He declared, slowly eying everyone in the square. "Sir, you must understand that we had a tough year, the harvest was bad and many of our cattle died because of the rough winter, we will-" "SILENCE!" the soldier standing on top off the wooden box yelled. I realized that he must be a captain, going from the symbols on his jacket. "You will make no excuses, you will pay now, either in gold or…" He eyes lingered through the crowd, as if looking for something. "… with your lives.". His smile became a bit unsettling as he looked at a group of young women. "Off course many of you will not die, well not immediately that is." He was licking his lips now, a sniggering could be heard from the soldiers behind him. "Sir, please we do not have enough gold at the moment, if you would just come back a few months from now-" The elder of the village said. "Not enough gold!" the captain sneered. " We can pay you in resources, food, hides and blades." The elder of the village begged. "Please you must have mercy we are just a tiny village, we do not have the amount of gold the capital asks of us." The captain looked at the elder with a maniacal smile on his face, his eyes resembling something that could only be seen in the eyes of a danger beast. While keeping his eyes fixed on the old man, he pointed at the group of young women. "You-" he started "-have them." A mixed look of fear, anguish and hatred filled the face of elder. "Take them!" The captain yelled at his men, they quickly walked forward and started picking every young women from the crowd, their age didn't seem to matter. A group of women from ages between 10 and 30 was quickly formed. Their cries of fear, and pleas of mercy fell to deaf ears.

"Now!" the captain yelled, dragging a girl that could not be older than 14 towards him. "You will see the mercy of the emperor, you will not be killed. Hell most of you will not even be touched, the rest however." He looked at the girl that he was firmly holding, she tried to run away, but to no avail. The captain slowly licked his lips, a bit of saliva running from his mouth. "Will not be so lucky." He looked at the rest of his men. "Tonight you will feast on the food, drink and flesh of this village!" he yelled. The village elder was completely pale now. "Please sir, please we will do anything you want, just don't hurt them." He begged.

The captain didn't even spare him a glance. "Oke, I still hear that some people are not happy with the current agreement." He said. He pushed the girl he was holding back into the group, she quickly ran to her parents. "A maniacal grim spread across his face. " So here is our deal-" he started, looking at the elder now "We won't hurt you, we will leave and not come back again for the entire year. You taxes of this year will not have to be paid." 'This seemed too good to be true' the elder thoughts were clearly showed on his face. "And all you have to do-" he started, scanning the hopeful faces of the villagers " -is to do one thing." "What is that, please we will do anything." The elder begged. The captain put his eyes on the elder again. "All you have to do-" he said again. "Is to win a duel against our strongest soldier!" The captain yelled. The faces off the people of the village immediately paled. There was no way anyone of the village villagers would be able to beat a soldier. "Well who is it going to be? It is only a duel to the death." The captain said. "Who is going to take on our BRUTO!" the captain yelled. A soldier the size of a small danger monkey stepped forward, he wielded a giant two-handed sword. His face was littered with scars, and he missed his right eye.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, the villagers faces were filled with a mix of fear and anguish. As they tried to slowly make more distance between themselves and the brute of a soldier going under the name of Bruto. " That is what I thought." The captain said. "Take the girls, leave the rest, plunder their food storages, take everything you want." The captain had a perverted grin on his face now, slowly looking through the crowd in search for the girl he just had a hold on.

"Wait…"


End file.
